Tigre Et Compagnie
by Yami Flo
Summary: Série de drabbles sur Byakuen le tigre, ou la vie quotidienne de nos samourais et de leur compagnon à fourrure. Et elle est loin d'être toujours facile pour lui. Pauvre bête...
1. Drabble 1, Le Petit

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Général, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers et ses personnages, surtout Byakuen, sont à leur propriétaire légitime. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour ces drabbles…

_D'accord, soyons franche ; une fois qu'on a commencé à se mettre aux drabbles, on a du mal à s'arrêter. Un week-end sans Internet pour cause de panne générale vous donne alors plein de temps pour :_

_a/ Trouver des idées_

_b/ Les mettre sur papier._

_Et puisque j'adore le tigre qui accompagne les héros dans cette histoire et qu'on trouve rarement des fics avec lui en vedette, et bien…_

_Plusieurs de ces drabbles m'ont été inspirés par ma petite sœur. Merci Mimi pour tes idées. Ces histoires te sont d'or et déjà dédicacées._

Petit conseil : si vous ne supportez pas le yaoi ou les allusions le concernant, évitez le n°16 lorsqu'il sera publié…

**Tigre Et Compagnie**

Drabble 1 : Le Petit

Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regarder pas. Les humains n'apportaient jamais rien d'autre que des problèmes, c'était un fait connu. Sauf Kaosu, bien entendu. Mais Kaosu n'était pas n'importe quel humain.

Et le gamin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sous un arbre ne l'était pas non plus. Les enfants avaient toujours été son point faible. Il lui avait donné un coup de langue pour le consoler, et…Le petit avait hurlé.

C'est fou comme les cris d'enfants peuvent partir dans les aigus.

…

C'était lui ou tout était devenu étrangement silencieux ?


	2. Drabble 2, Chat !

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Général, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas Byakuen. Dois-je m'en plaindre ? Ca ne doit pas être facile de s'occuper d'un tigre au quotidien…

Drabble 2 : Chat !

Le petit garçon regarda la bête devant lui avec de grands yeux innocents. La bête était chaude, toute douce. Et très, très grande. Il avait déjà vu quelques chose qui lui ressemblait dans les livres de son père, mais quoi ? Voyons voir : Une queue, de la fourrure, des rayures, des moustaches,…

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et il déclara à voix haute, en se jetant sur la bête :

-Chat !

Le dit chat faillit s'étouffer sous le choc. Quand même, entre un tigre et un chat, il y avait une énorme différence. Si seulement le petit pouvait comprendre et arrêter de lui tirer sur la queue…


	3. Drabble 3, Peluche

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Général, Drabble

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'idée des drabbles.

Drabble 3 : Peluche

Byakuen grogna. Etre traité comme un chat, il pouvait faire avec. A vrai dire, si cela empêchait le gosse de paniquer, pourquoi pas ? Devoir le surveiller, 24 heures sur 24, cela passait encore ; il aimait bien le bambin, même s'il était quelque peu irritant de temps à autre. Enfin, à quatre ans, on ne pouvait tout de même pas en attendre trop de lui.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il supporte ce…ce surnom grotesque !

-Yaku-chan ! Viens Peluche !

Peluche…Et puis quoi, encore ? Une petite main commença à le gratouiller sous le menton. Il ronronna.

…

Bon d'accord, en ce moment, il était vraiment une peluche.


	4. Drabble 4, Au Bain !

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Général, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers appartient à son auteur légitime. Je ne possède rien, hormis l'idée de ces drabbles.

Drabble 4 : Au Bain !

Byakuen regarda à gauche et à droite à toute vitesse. Rien en vue. Mais, attention ! Cela pouvait très bien être un piège, et qui savait si l'ennemi n'était pas au détour de ce couloir, prêt à lui sauter dessus, tout en arme.

Prudemment, il fit un pas, puis deux, en dehors du grand placard où il avait trouvé refuge. Il n'entendait rien. Bien. Maintenant, il lui suffisait juste d'atteindre la porte et…

Visiblement, le sort était contre lui, vu que son ennemi poussa la porte.

-Yaku-chan ! T'es là, pépia Ryo en entrant ! Viens, ton bain est prêt !

Le tigre ne chercha à s'enfuir qu'encore plus vite.


	5. Drabble 5, Oreiller

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette série sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. Seuls ces idées de drabbles sont à moi.

Drabble 5 : Oreiller

Dormir faisait parti des activités préférées du gros tigre blanc connu sous le nom de Byakuen. Malheureusement, faire la sieste en plein après-midi faisait aussi parti des loisirs pratiqués par les jeunes enfants, surtout les tous petits. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard de ce que voulait Ryo.

Maintenant, le gosse était fermement accroché à son dos et ne donnait aucun signe de réveil.

S'il avait pu, il aurait soupiré. Autant prendre son mal en patience. Avec de la chance, le petit ne dormirait pas tout l'après-midi et il arrêterait de faire l'oreiller.

…

On avait toujours le droit de rêver.


	6. Drabble 6, La Meute

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette série sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. Seuls ces idées de drabbles sont à moi.

Drabble 6 : La Meute

Byakuen, la tête entre ses pattes, observa les sept humains devant lui. D'abord, il y avait Ryo, l'alpha, le chef. Puis suivait Touma, le penseur. Après, il y avait Seiji, sage et raisonneur. Ensuite, il y avait Shu, qui aimait mangé et se battre. Shin, leur cinquième compagnon, était calme et poli. La femelle, Nasutei, était intelligente et maternelle. Enfin, il y avait le petit, Jun, qui les suivait partout.

Ils étaient tous très différents. Pourtant, ils étaient tous ensembles dans le même combat. Et pour Byakuen, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose :

Désormais, ils étaient ses petits. Non, plus encore, ils étaient sa meute.


	7. Drabble 7, Atout Majeur

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette série sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. Seuls ces idées de drabbles sont à moi.

Drabble 7 : Atout Majeur

Il n'y avait, selon l'ancien tigre, rien de plus pénible qu'un humain. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à deux humains qui se chamaillaient. Dans ces moments là, le plus sage était de s'éloigner en douce et de revenir le plus tard possible.

Malheureusement, quand la porte est fermée et que vous êtes un animal étant dans l'incapacité de le faire, vous devez faire fasse et affronter la crise. Même si vous n'en avez pas envie. Heureusement, il reste une solution de secours, la meilleure à employer :

-GROA !

-Ryo, ton tigre nous regarde d'un sale œil ; fait le sortir !

Comme quoi, ça aide d'avoir des crocs tranchants…


	8. Drabble 8, Réveil Matin

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette série sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. Seuls ces idées de drabbles sont à moi.

Drabble 8 : Réveil Matin

Le tigre blanc venait d'être affecté à l'une des plus difficiles missions qui soient. En temps ordinaire, il aurait probablement refusé, celle-ci n'ayant rien à voir avec le Youja Kai ou Arago et ses Ma Sho. Seulement, il avait un compte personnel à régler.

La cible était en vue, encore endormie. Mais plus pour longtemps. Il se coucha au sol, prêt à bondir sur sa victime. Trois. Deux. Un…

Un grand cri ébranla la maison.

-Ca va, je me lève, je me lève !

Dans la cuisine, les autres Troopers sourirent, d'accords sur un point. Byakuen devraient vraiment jouer les réveils matins pour Touma plus souvent.


	9. Drabble 9, Câlin

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette série sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. Seuls ces idées de drabbles sont à moi.

Drabble 9 : Câlin

-Ryo, hurla Touma en entrant dans la chambre de son leader ! Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Tiens ton monstre en laisse !

Ryo cligna des yeux, incertain. Monstre ? Qu'est-ce que Byakuen avait bien pu faire pour énerver Touma ?

-Euh…Il y a un problème ?

-Et comment ! Cette…cette chose ! Elle m'a…

Touma ne pu finir sa phrase. Le tigre entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant en sol sous son poids pour le lécher avec entrain. Ryo sourit. Visiblement, Touma venait de comprendre ce que signifiait vraiment être aimé par un tigre…


	10. Drabble 10, En Chasse

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette série sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. Seuls ces idées de drabbles sont à moi.

Drabble 10 : En Chasse

-Ce tigre est trop intelligent pour son bien, déclara Touma en revoyant passer l'animal. Un animal normal n'aurait pas compris que nous manquions de provisions lorsque nous avons fait l'inventaire.

-Je suis du même avis, fit Seiji en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous pouvions aller faire des courses, mais c'est quand même gentil de sa part de vouloir nous aider, remarqua Shin en s'appuyant contre un mur.

-Certes, opina Seiji. Cependant, je tiens à signaler que nous ne sommes pas exclusivement carnivore, contrairement à lui. Et j'aurais tout de même préféré qu'il porte ses proies ailleurs…

Byakuen grogna. Décidément, ils n'étaient jamais contents, ces humains.


	11. Drabble 11, Essai Culinaire

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de son auteur légitime. Je me contente de les emprunter pour ces fics. Vous en faites pas, je les rendrais en un seul morceau…Pour cette fois.

**Note :** Ce drabble contient une allusion au drabble n°7 de Cuisiner En Dix Leçons. N'hésitez pas à aller le lire ou le relire si besoin est…

Drabble 11 : Essai Culinaire

Byakuen gémit de douleur. Kami, cela faisait mal ! Même les blessures infligées par Kôkuen-O n'avaient pas été aussi douloureuses. S'il n'avait pas su que le Doku Masho était actuellement innocent, il l'aurait pris pour cible. Mais pour une fois, il n'y était pour rien. Le coupable était…

-Je suis désolé, Byakuen. Je ne voulais pas…Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Pardon !

Pas savoir quoi ? Que tout ce qu'il pouvait cuisiné devenait pire qu'un poison ?

Pardon ?

Certainement pas ! S'il s'en tirait vivant, il ferait en sorte que Ryo n'approche plus d'une cuisine. Définitivement.

Sauf si Shin s'en chargeait avant lui. Car, au rythme où allaient les choses…


	12. Drabble 12, Régime

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de son auteur légitime. Je me contente de les emprunter pour ces fics. Vous en faites pas, je les rendrais en un seul morceau…Pour cette fois.

Drabble 12 : Régime

-RYYYOOO ! Ton tigre a dévoré mon sandwich !

-Shuu, cesse de faire l'enfant ! Est-ce que tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances, fit Nasutei en entrant ?

-Eh bien, non, mais…

-Donc, tu oses accuser un pauvre animal innocent sans preuves ? Oh, et, quand j'y pense, tu n'étais pas sensé être au régime ?

Shuu, pâlit et sortit en vitesse, honteux d'avoir vendu la mèche sur ses en-cas secrets. Nasutei tapota la tête de l'énorme animal en souriant.

-Beau travail, mon beau. Tu auras bien mérité ton steak ce soir.

L'animal en ronronna de plaisir.


	13. Drabble 13, Du Poisson Au Menu

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de son auteur légitime. Je me contente de les emprunter pour ces fics. Vous en faites pas, je les rendrais en un seul morceau…Pour cette fois.

Drabble 13 : Du Poisson Au Menu

Les tigres avaient un régime alimentaire divers et varié, allant des charognes aux grenouilles en passant par les cervidés et les bovins. Bref, ils s'accommodaient de tout. Byakuen, lui, avaient un petit faible pour le poisson bien frais.

Quand il avait vu le drôle d'aquarium, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, il s'était servi. Il n'y avait rien vu de mal. Et, techniquement, il n'en avait pas fait.

Dommage que Shin n'ait pas partagé son avis en s'apercevant de son acte. Dommage aussi qu'il ait eu son armure sous la main.

…

S'il pouvait reposer ce trident et ne pas invoquer son attaque, il serait vraiment très aimable…


	14. Drabble 14, Manger Ou Ne Pas Manger ?

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de son auteur légitime. Je me contente de les emprunter pour ces fics. Vous en faites pas, je les rendrais en un seul morceau…Pour cette fois.

Drabble 14 : Manger Ou Ne Pas Manger ?

En temps normal, Byakuen adorait les enfants. Et pourtant, les Kamis savaient s'ils lui en avaient fait voir de belles au cours de sa longue existence. Malgré tout, il avait survécu aux pires difficultés, notamment aux simagrées de Ryo bébé.

Mais Jun était un autre problème. Lui, il était le pire. A titre d'exemple, Ryo ne l'avait jamais pris pour un remorqueur. Et passé le second essai, Ryo avait su qu'il valait mieux le laisser décider seul de son horaire de bain. Jun, lui, ne semblait rien apprendre. S'en été frustrant.

…

Est-ce que Ryo se fâcherait vraiment s'il décidait de le dévorer ?


	15. Drabble 15, La Curiosité Est Un Vilain D

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de son auteur légitime. Je me contente de les emprunter pour ces fics. Vous en faites pas, je les rendrais en un seul morceau…Pour cette fois.

Drabble 15 : La Curiosité Est Un Vilain Défaut

S'il y avait une chose que Byakuen n'avait jamais vraiment comprise, c'est pourquoi les humains changeaient si souvent de peau, et pourquoi le faire à l'abri des regards. Les serpents le faisaient aussi, mais ils ne faisaient pas autant de simagrées.

Il ne comprenait simplement pas. Aussi, lorsqu'il suivit Nasutei ce soir là, c'était uniquement pour saisir. Simple curiosité scientifique. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Et que Seiji était arrivé.

Quand les choses se calmèrent quelques minutes plus tard, le blond, la joue rougie par une gifle, regardait le tigre d'un œil qui n'annonçait rien de bon…


	16. Drabble 16, Mieux Vaut Ne Pas Savoir

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de son auteur légitime. Je me contente de les emprunter pour ces fics. Vous en faites pas, je les rendrais en un seul morceau…Pour cette fois.

Drabble 16 : Mieux Vaut Ne Pas Savoir

Byakuen secoua la tête, perplexe. Il y avait des choses qui lui échappaient vraiment dans cette histoire. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu les regards que Shin et Ryo se lançaient de temps en temps. Puis, les sourires. Enfin, les petits gestes.

Et maintenant, il y avait de drôles de bruits dans la chambre de Ryo et Shuu, qui avait été jeté un coup d'œil, en été revenu rouge tomate en murmurant : « Oh Kami, oh Kami, c'est pas vrai, j'ai pas vu ça, j'ai pas vu ça… »

Après réflexions, Byakuen décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir.


	17. Drabble 17, Jouets

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drabble ; Humour.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. En d'autres termes, ils ne sont pas à moi…

Drabble 17 : Jouets

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais Byakuen ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était chez lui un réflexe conditionné, si bien que, à force de ne rien voir marcher, Ryo en avait pris son parti et lui fournissait ce qu'il lui fallait, à la condition que ce ne soit pas neuf.

Par contre, Seiji ne semblait pas du même avis. Et si, contrairement à Shin, il n'avait pas revêtu son armure, sa no-dachi d'entraînement avait l'air très aiguisée…

Enfin quoi ? Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme à mâchouiller de vieilles chaussures, quand même !

…

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, celles-là étaient peut-être neuves…


	18. Drabble 18, Ne Changez Jamais Vos Habitu

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drabble ; Humour.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. En d'autres termes, ils ne sont pas à moi…

Drabble 18 : Ne Changer Jamais Vos Habitudes

Byakuen se moquait un peu de l'endroit où il dormait. La plupart du temps, un tapis usagé dans la chambre de son maître lui suffisait. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Seulement, cette fois, il avait voulu un peu de changement.

Nasutei dormant seule dans un grand lit, il ne pensait pas qu'il provoquerait du tord à quelqu'un en y passant la nuit. Sauf que la jeune femme, en le voyant à dix centimètres de son visage en se réveillant, avait poussé un cri perçant…

Il se demanda vaguement combien de temps cela prendrait aux humains pour se rendre compte qu'il ne les entendait plus.


	19. Drabble 19, Je Ne Suis Pas Végétarien !

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drabble ; Humour.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. En d'autres termes, ils ne sont pas à moi…

Drabble 19 : Je Ne Suis Pas Végétarien !

Byakuen ne mangeait pas de légumes. C'était tout simplement contre sa nature de carnivore et de prédateur en général. Tout être humain sensé sait qu'un tigre mangeait de la viande. Tous, sauf un qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

-Pss, Byakuen ! Mange, mange, siffla Jun entre ses dents en lui montrant son assiette pleine de carottes !

Le tigre grogna. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas végétarien, et il n'était pas une poubelle. Hors de question qu'il avale ça !

-Allez ! Manges avant que…

-Jun ! Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire !

Oui, les interventions de Nasutei avaient parfois du bon.


	20. Drabble 20, Le Cadeau Préféré

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drabble ; Humour.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime. En d'autres termes, ils ne sont pas à moi…

Drabble 20 : Le Cadeau Préféré

Byakuen adorait ses jouets. Il y en avait un qu'il apprécié tout particulièrement, car celui-là avait un effet thérapeutique des plus plaisants pour évacuer le stress. C'était un cadeau de Shin. Le guerrier de l'eau le lui avait gentiment offert pour l'avoir défendu contre une poignée de Youja.

En l'occurrence, ce jouet, c'était une balle. Mais, pas n'importe quelle balle. Dessus, avec tout le talent dont il disposait, le Trooper avait peint un visage qui hantaient leurs pires cauchemars…Et désormais, leur donnait de beaux fous rires.

Après tout, même si ce n'était qu'avec un jouet, imaginez la tête d'Arago comme un ballon de foot pouvait faire rire n'importe qui.


	21. Drabble 21, Faiseur De Mariage

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, sinon l'idée des drabbles.

Drabble 21 : Faiseur de Mariage

-KYAH ! UN TIGRE !

Touma releva la tête de son livre au cri familier des personnes ignorant la présence de leur compagnon à quatre pattes dans les environs. C'est fou comme les gens avaient tendance à s'emporter en voyant Byakuen. Il n'était pourtant pas bien dangereux…

Soupirant pour la forme, l'adolescent entreprit de retrouver le quadrupède et sa victime avant que plus d'ennuis ne leur tombent dessus…

Quand les ennuis lui tombèrent effectivement dessus, sous la forme d'une adolescente de son âge. Assez jolie, d'ailleurs.

-Euh…Salut. Vous avez de beaux yeux…

Byakuen pencha la tête. La fille et Touma s'étaient vus ; mission accomplie.


	22. Drabble 22, Sauver La Journée

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour Drabble.

Disclaimer : Je rêverais de les avoir à ma disposition, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Drabble 22 : Sauver La Journée

-Ah Ah Ah ! Nous avons enfin réussis à capturer les Troopers ! Arago-sama sera content, s'exclama Shuten en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Ryo.

Les autres Troopers étaient soit pris dans le piège de Rajura, soit maintenus par les autres Masho. Byakuen soupira ; visiblement, c'était à lui d'intervenir avant que les choses n'empirent. Consciencieusement, il se glissa dans le dos des généraux du Mal et…

-GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA !

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Sous le choc, les quatre démons lâchèrent leurs prisonniers, qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste pour filer. Shuten pesta.

-Maudit tigre ! Anubis, viens, nous pouvons encore les rattraper…Anubis ? An…Respire !


	23. Drabble 23, L'Autre

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais le chaton par contre…

Drabble 23 : L'Autre

Les petits animaux tous mimis et tous gentils n'étaient pas innocents. Bien au contraire, il devait s'agir du plus grand fléau qui n'eut jamais foulé le sol du Japon. Byakuen en savait quelque chose. A vrai dire, l'un de ces monstres se trouvait dans SON fauteuil, sur SON territoire, et recevait SES caresses.

La jalousie intense pouvait exister, même chez les animaux. Cependant, faisant contre mauvaise figure bon cœur, le tigre se décida à aller saluer le nouveau venu.

Bien mal lui en prit.

Byakuen recula, grondant de colère, un joli coup de griffe décorant son museau. Tant pis pour les conséquences, le chaton allait payé. La guerre était déclarée…


	24. Drabble 24, Déclaration De Guerre

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le petit chat.

Drabble 24 : Déclaration De Guerre

Tout d'abord, il n'avait su quoi faire.

Il avait pensé à tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, allant du pillage de la cuisine et la destruction de l'aquarium de Shin jusqu'à l'anéantissement pur et simple des bibelots favoris de Seiji, en passant par une éventuelle complicité du Youja Kai.

Mais c'était irréalisable, surtout dans le dernier cas. Dommage, d'ailleurs.

Cependant, il ne s'était pas avouer vaincu, et il avait trouvé comment rendre la vie impossible à ce petit monstre. Satisfait, Byakuen tassa un peu plus la terre sous ses pattes. Voyons comment le parasite allait vivre sans ses jouets et ses croquettes…


End file.
